lego_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LUModder
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego Adventures Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi Flex Hey I joined check out my new thing Land of the 12 Tyrants! You can join just upload your minifig I will come out with my stuff over time as the story goes on. Can you make me an admin and then can I change the logo I can make a better one? 02:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Flex Join my world it is cool you can either be the evil lords (as NPCs) or you can upload your own minifig. I would have an awesome "starter screen" pic but Wikia does not support paint.NET. 03:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If your editing one of your camrea pics it will say Paint.NET in the info.So yes. 14:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) oh and how do i make you a admin? 14:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Try this: http://lego-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights Make me admin and bureaucrat 23:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Done. 23:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you can I make a different logo for the wiki? Or maybe get FDH to make one? 23:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Join Land of the 12 Tyrants lets chat in the shout box! 23:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Come on lets chat in the shout box. If you want to join you have to upload your minifig and look at the discussion page of it. 23:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Here 23:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I can make the one you made with my Sniper Rifle and Hat. 23:44, January 15, 2010 (UTC) They look better if you can see them from a different view with the weapons. 23:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC)